<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After all this time by Lumivalkoinenmaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434297">After all this time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa'>Lumivalkoinenmaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a nice one, also adds a little flashback to the past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After all this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all this time</p><p>”You came back”</p><p>”Of course I did you git you think I would forget”, Arthur said <br/>while he was panting for air</p><p>He had run for a long time to see Francis<br/>He realized that running away from him hurt more<br/>than running beside him</p><p>”I….I don't understand”</p><p>”Francis listen to me”, Arthur said seriously</p><p>”Alright mon Amie I will”, Francis sat down on his kitchen counter</p><p>”I love you okay” Arthur's eyes started dropping golden tears<br/>Those kinds of tears no one else but he sees or feels</p><p>Francis was shocked.</p><p>”It’s okay if you were just joking with Gilbert and Antonio about it<br/>but your stories have worked I guess, I have fallen for you….actually I<br/>fell a long time ago since the day we met”</p><p>”Since the day we met I have loved you as well Angleterre” </p><p>Francis was crying and Arthur jumped on his lap on the counter <br/>and kissed him with so much emotion they both broke down</p><p>That night they slept together and the next night and the next……</p><p>( Flashback ends)</p><p> </p><p>”We should seriously do something fun today, we can’t just lay around and sleep”, Arthur complained while he was yet again under Francis and his body</p><p>” Oh mon Dieu, you wish to do something fun? Are you alright love?” while he touched Arthurs forehead’s temperature like he was sick</p><p>”Stop it idiot, let’s call Matthew and Alfred over dinner or something, or if you have other ideas” Arthur played with Francis’ curly locks while thinking</p><p>”I suppose we can, but before we do that I shall make sure my love gets the attention he deserves” Francis said while gazing upon his man</p><p>”Alright handsome old hag, we shall see”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>